Reina Six
Reina Six is an agent at AOD, and is regarded as one if its greatest agents. Her claws are registered lethal weapons, and she is proficient at using many weapons, gadgets, and disguises. Despite this, she does have a few weaknesses, such as her relationship with her demon mother, a human father, and evil sister, her schoolgirl-like love for the water cooler guy which can distract her even in combat. Basic Appearance Human Form In Human Form, Reina has scarlet-red eyes and pale skin. She is also 5 foot 8". She has mid-length, white hair. Reina wears a white short-sleeve shirt that shows her navel, black shorts, a red cloak, black fingerless gloves, and black socks/shoes. Reina has sharp, retractable claws. Demon Form In Demon Form, she has golden eyes and two curved in horns and a red flower attached to her left horn. She has a long black scarf with crimson red butterflies across it, topped off with gauntlets. She wears a black and orange cheongsam. Her legs are complemented by her black socks, on her lower back there is a tied demon mask. There is speculation as to whether that mask belonged to the ancestor who passed on his demon lineage to her. She is slightly taller in her demon form. Personality & Relations Personality Reina is known to have somewhat of a temper, but is shown to be nice and kind and is most of the time shown as a tough-talking, no-nonsense girl. She is also said to be trained in the arts of combat, language, and firearm use. As revealed in Devil Love, she knows many things that guys like to do to impress girls. Manny often annoys Reina, but she still considers him to be a worthwhile partner and a friend. Their partnership usually injures her in some comical manner. She gets very annoyed whenever her birthday is brought up, hinting an unmemorable childhood. Misc. Trivia * In her first appearance Reina was shown to be serious, but as the series went on, she began to lighten up. * According to Diary of a Mad Demon, she is capable of doing 100 push-ups with only one hand. * She was the first person to ever catch the elusive Cambiar de Forma * It is implied that she has a crush on Manny, this has been confirmed for a future episode, but as of Angel's Best Friend, she still has a crush on the Water Delivery Guy. * It is revealed in Thunder Angel that Reina has a fear of shedding in public. * It is implied that in The Wrong Stuff, Reina and Jack were once more than just partners; they both were more than likely a couple back in the old days of A.O.D.F. before he retired. * Reina was originally going to be dressed in a purple reaper suit, as shown in her original concept art, instead of the black jumpsuit that she always wears. * Manny wasn't the first partner Reina had. Her partner before Manny was Jack Reaper. * Reina is the first character to be shown in pajamas. * In Mall Demon, Reina tried to embrace her inner demon". * In Forget Me, Angel, Reina has a crush on the Water Delivery Guy. * So far Reina has been known to have five personal objects: a cell phone, a ring, a pink collar, lip gloss and a razor which Manny ruined in the episode, Chilly Angel. * She seems to be a collector of art pieces, as seen in Devil Roommates since her apartment is filled with different art pieces. Category:Characters Category:Angel of Death/Characters Category:Reina Category:Six Category:Early Adult Category:September Births Category:Virgo Category:Cambion Category:Female Category:Alive Category:5'8 Category:White Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:White Skin Category:Albinism